


IDW Perceptor X Reader – Stargazing

by writeyouin



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28576731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeyouin/pseuds/writeyouin
Summary: Perceptor wants nothing more than to be left alone. However, when he finds you in an irresponsible situation, he is forced to act as a supervisor. He soon comes to cherish the moment as he learns more about you and himself in the process.
Relationships: Perceptor/Reader, perceptor/you
Kudos: 29





	IDW Perceptor X Reader – Stargazing

Perceptor sighed, staring out of the window at the Oil Reservoir where you sat serenely. He had really wanted some time alone out there so he would be able to think his way through a new difficult equation, however just by being there, you has ruined his plans.

He considered leaving unnoticed to shut himself in his laboratory where he would remain undisturbed, but then thought better of it. You weren’t supposed to be outside on your own in case your space suit malfunctioned or some other kind of emergency arose. Resignedly, Perceptor joined you outside.

“(Y/N),” he greeted stiltedly. “You know you aren’t supposed to be out here without supervision.”

You grinned guiltily, having been caught red-handed, “Yeah… You got me. I just wanted a bit of time to clear my head, y’know?”

Although Perceptor had planned to tell you to go back inside, he went against his better judgement and sat down next to you, fully understanding why you had disregarded the rules.

“Hey, I think this is the first time I’ve seen you outside of your lab,” You said. “Do you come here often?”

Perceptor didn’t care much for any conversation, having always hated small talk. However, since social etiquette dictated that he should reply, he answered, “When I can.”

He sat stiff and awkward while you clearly waited for him to elaborate. After an uncomfortable silence, he gave in. “I… like to stargaze,” He admitted sheepishly, looking at the millions of twinkling lights that surrounded the Lost Light. “Stars are always consistent.”

You nodded agreeably, “Yeah, the stars are nice. That’s why I came out here too.”

Perceptor found your words resonating within his processor; it must have been hard for you, traversing an unfamiliar galaxy without even the stars you knew as a comfort. He understood exactly how that felt; it wasn’t all that long ago that he had been on Earth, missing the constellations of Cybertron that he had learned as a sparkling.

“Did you stargaze often at home?” He asked, unprompted.

You shook your head, “This is the first time I’ve ever done it. It’s impossible to stargaze at home. There’s too much light pollution. If you want to stargaze, you have to travel to places more attuned to nature. It was always too expensive for me to travel out that far, so I’ve never been able to. Hey, you want to know a secret?”

Perceptor stared blankly at you, overly aware of how oddly his spark was humming inside his chassis. It hadn’t been doing that earlier. Perhaps he ought to visit the med-bay if it persisted.

A shy smile tugged at the corner of your lips as you kept your eyes firmly planted on the sky above, “The first time I saw all the stars here, I found them so beautiful I cried… a lot.”

Swallowing back any discomfort at the strange feelings welling up inside him, Perceptor forced his vocaliser to remain normal, “So… Having never seen that stars of your planet, you never learned any constellations?”

“No, but I would have liked to. I shouldn’t complain though. I have the stars here. Most people go their whole lives without seeing anything so beautiful. It’s _breath taking_.”

The conversation lapsed into a thoughtful silence for a long time. Finally, Perceptor spoke up once more, pointing out a figure-eight constellation in the distance, “Do you see that cluster there? That one is called Primus’ Visor. It’s right next to the Conjoined Scraplets, see?”

And so it was that Perceptor taught you the constellations in your new solar system, finding a joy he didn’t think he’d be able to share with another being. You tried hard to remember all the constellations that Perceptor showed you, entirely at peace as you gazed at the stars whilst Perceptor gazed at you, his interest in you growing.


End file.
